The Way To Jashin
by VTPM
Summary: A young genin in the village of Yugakure is consumed with rage. He's an outcast and hated by all, with no friends and hardly what one could call a family. He decides to abandon his village in search of a place that would accept him, and he finds the Way Of Jashin. This is the story of Hidan.
1. Chapter 1

Yugakure, also known as 'the village hidden in the steam', was a small shinobi village known for its hot springs and abstinence in the war. It wasn't uncommon for people from other villages to visit the little town for vacations to enjoy the springs there, since it was untouched by the raging battles.

The village still had its own shinobi school though, and had its share of jounin, chuunin, and genin, as well as a self-appointed kage.

It was a normal shinobi village, just like any other, only smaller and less crowded. However, things had been thrown out of balance one day when a young boy with silver hair and pink-lavender eyes was born. It wasn't only odd that he was albino, though as he got older, it was discovered he had been born without the ability to have a chakra reserve.

His parents were incredibly disappointed at this revelation, being that without chakra, one could never be a proper ninja, and to not be a ninja in a shinobi village was a disgrace.

To make matters worse, the boy had set his heart on making jounin and refused to let it go, despite knowing about his 'birth defect'.

Eventually the school's officials and his parents were tired of his pestering and allowed him to enter the academy, though he failed the genin exam time and time again, and it was clear he would never pass anytime soon.

His parents were ashamed of him, and soon practically disowned him all together. After all, who would claim a cursed child, forever marked to be different as an albino and his lack of chakra?

The boy's name was Hidan, and even though he went through constant abuse at the school, he endured through it, not giving up on becoming jounin.

As Hidan walked to academy, he was aware of the scowls the other students cast him, trainees and genin alike. He shifted uncomfortably at the looks. Even though he received them every day, they still unnerved him.

Most students started at age 12 and graduated within a year, but due to Hidan's constant failing of the exams, he was now 14 and still struggling to pass the genin exam.

The problem was he had put his time into building his muscles, so instead of being lean, he was slightly bulkier in the shoulders and arms than the other students. He knew he was incapable of jutsu, his weapon-weilding skills were less than proficient, and his analysis and strategy abilities were pathetic. He also knew his only chance was to use brute strength, but with his extra bulk, he was the slowest in the school, and was never able to land a hit.

And what really got him every time was the fact that the final exam to become a genin was to make a clone; the most basic jutsu there was, which he failed every time. No matter how hard he studied or payed attention in class, even if he passed every paper test, he was always doomed to fail at making a clone.

After failing the final exam for a third time, he had given up passing tests. No one offered him help, and he had been through all these lessons 3 times now. He no longer cared if he flunked the written tests, he just wanted to pass the clone test.

"Look, it's the freak again.."

"God, why hasn't he just killed himself yet?"

"It's not like anyone will miss him..."

"He's just wasting space..."

Hidan did his best to block out the cruel words, though it still hurt.

As he approached the door, a group of genin sneered at him. "Why do you even bother coming here anymore? You know you're just going to fail... Just accept you'll be nothing more than the most useless person to ever exist!"

Hidan glared back defiantly. "Forget it... I'm not giving up..."

The bell rang then and Hidan quickly ran into the building, lest the genin decide to beat him yet again.

 _They'll get me after school no doubt though_...

Hidan took his seat in the back of the class. He didn't like being up front, nor having people behind him. He'd had enough bad experiences of students throwing things at him during class and getting in trouble when his temper took over.

As the seats filled in, the sensei soon began the lesson and Hidan zoned out. There wasn't any point in listening anymore.

The silver-haired boy came back to reality as he found the sensei standing next to him and calling his name, looking furious.

"You think you can afford to sleep through my class?! You ungrateful brat, you're the last one who can afford to miss out! You've failed the genin exam 3 times! God, don't you ever get tired of bringing dishonor on your family's name?!" The sensei snarled.

Hidan gave him a bored look. He'd heard this speech too many times to care. "What's the point? I can't do jutsus, so I'll never pass anyways..."

"Go to the front of the class. Maybe then something will get through your thick skull..."

The other students snickered and cast him cruel looks as the sensei escorted him to the front row of seats.

Not much time passed before the paper hornets started hitting his back. It stung, but he could put up with it. The sensei clearly saw it was happening, but made no move to stop the other student from shooting them and Hidan even caught him giving the student a thumbs up of approval.

Hidan scowled, though remained silent, knowing he'd just get himself in trouble and piss his parents off even more.

 _As if they could hate me any more_...

When the paper hornets didn't get a reaction, the other students took a small shuriken from a pouch on his belt, and threw it at Hidan. It buried itself just next to his spine, and he jumped up with a yelp of pain and alarm, feeling blood soaking through his shirt.

The sensei shot him an angry look. "Hidan! How dare you interrupt my class?!"

"He threw a shuriken at me!" Hidan yelled in his own defense, though the sensei didn't seem to care.

"Sit back down and if you make one more sound, I'll have you expelled!"

Hidan just nodded weakly and slumped back into his seat, spending the rest of the class biting his lip to keep in any whimpers as shuriken continued to be thrown at him through the rest of the lesson.

Once the school was finally let out, Hidan stood quickly, hoping to get off the academy's grounds before the genin got to him.

However, the sensei had other ideas. "Hidan, stay back a moment. I need to talk to you."

Cursing under his breath, he turned back to face him, hoping it wouldn't take long. "What is it?"

"I want you to know, I'll hold one more genin exam for you, but if you fail it, I'll have you kicked out of the academy."

Hidan felt panic setting in. "When will it be?"

The sensei smiled darkly. "Tomorrow. You better have a clone ready by then."

Hidan nodded slightly, then took off out of the school, his thoughts racing.

 _How the hell am I going to learn to make a clone in one day by myself? I'll never make jounin at this rate._..

He was interrupted from his thoughts as something hard collided with his temple. Hidan feel to the ground in pain, and saw a rock with blood on it next to his head, and soon blood leaked into his eyes. He sat up and wiped the blood away, looking up to see the group of genin from before looking down on him.

"Heard your last chance is tomorrow, freak. You're never going to make it, and your life will be nothing if you're not a true shinobi. Just go die already..."

Hidan snarled and stood, facing him furiously. "Shut the hell up! I'll pass and make jounin, just you wait!"

The group burst out laughing. "Oh really? How will you pass without jutsus, huh? And what about becoming jounin? There's no such thing as a jounin without even a clone jutsu! You're such a dumbass! No wonder the village and your parents hate you so much. When are you going to learn?"

In his anger, Hidan yelled, "I can make a clone!" He knew it was a lie, but it was too late to turn back now.

"Oh really? Show us then!"

Knowing he'd gotten himself in trouble that he couldn't back out of, he made the clone hand sign and focused as best he could.

He heard a poof of smoke next to him that signified the making of a clone, but when he looked over at it, it was pure white and looked only two-dimensional and sickly. Unable to stand on its own, the diseased looking clone collapsed to the ground in a heap, the small impact with the ground being enough to disperse it.

The genin howled in laughter. "Good job, jounin! I couldn't tell the difference!"

"To be fair, it was as weak and pale as him..." One of the others sneered.

Hidan felt his anger boil over and he lunged at the nearest genin, fist drawn back and ready to strike.

But as always, he was too slow and his attack was easily dodged, and the genin kicked him hard in the face.

Hidan was knocked to the ground and the air was knocked out of him. He groaned and soon realized the genin had surrounded him, and before he could react, they were all kicking him while he was down.

By the time the genin had lost interest in beating the albino and left, Hidan was barely conscious and was in a puddle of his own blood, and he stared off at nothing.

 _This always happens... Every time... My parents don't even notice when I get beaten too badly to get home... They don't care if I die... Maybe I should just kill myself... I'll never make a decent clone tomorrow... I really am the most pathetic person ever, aren't I..? I'm stupid, I can't throw shuriken or kunai straight, I can't use jutsus... I am just a failure... I'll never make jounin... I should just give up, huh..?_ Hidan thought to himself miserably. _No... They'd all enjoy that too much... They all just want to see me break... Well... They've got another thing coming!_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: It was brought to my attention a while back by Soranaru that I made a mistake with the fact that a shinobi doesn't become a genin until after they graduate from the academy, so there was some slight editing to the first chapter. So, shout out to her for the help!)

Early the next day, Hidan found himself waiting outside the doors of the academy, shifting impatiently. So excited and nervous about the fact that this was his final chance to make genin was he that he had hardly been able to sleep, and had spent the morning hours training before arriving extremely early to the school in hopes of making the day pass faster.

When the sensei arrived, he was surprised to see Hidan already waiting outside. He was far from an A+ student, nor was he ever the first in the classroom. Though he knew this was a one time occurrence simply due to him final exam taking place today, which he would no doubt fail... Right?

But for some reason unknown to the teacher, Hidan had a smile on his face. He doubted the village bane had actually managed to make a decent clone so soon... He shook his head. Of course he hadn't. Then why was he smiling...? Maybe the idiot had finally given up.

The sensei unlocked the door and walked into the building without acknowledging Hidan at all and went straight to the classroom to get ready for the day's studies, the albino following not far behind.

As the sensei began writing the day's objectives on the board, he heard a very irritating sound. Humming. The brat was humming the most annoying, cheery tune the man had ever heard in all his years of teaching.

Satisfied at getting an angry twitch from the teacher, Hidan just hummed louder and faster, smiling triumphantly and kicking his feet childishly under the table. After all, today was a make-it-or-break-it kind of day, and if his plan failed, he might as well enjoy himself while he had the time.

Slowly other students began arriving, the first few casting the reject confused looks, never knowing him to be such an early riser.

Eventually things fell back into routine and the class started as the rest of the students arrived, and so did the object throwing. But Hidan just smiled and kept swinging his feet, ignoring the impacts. He was in too damned a good mood for it to be ruined by these brats and their petty hatred.

The day went by quicker than usual, and as the students packed their supplies and left, Hidan hopped up from his seat and approached the sensei.

The man gave him a look between annoyance and confusion, still unable to read the student in front of him.

A few minutes passed before the so-called Hidden Steam kage entered the room, looking very bothered by the task of overlooking the graduation of the cursed child.

"Let's get this over with..." He muttered, crossing his arms.

The sensei nodded and looked to Hidan with what seemed to be mock expectancy. "Show us a clone."

Hidan laughed. "We both know damned well I can't make a clone."

"Then I suppose we're done here." The kage said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Let me do a different test!" Hidan demanded.

The kage snorted. "The graduating test has always been clone making. We won't make any special exceptions for you of all people. Besides, you'll be a useless shinobi without jutsu."

"Even more useless than I will be hanging out around the village all the time?" The boy asked mockingly. "I suppose you're right... What else could I _possibly_ do with all that free time though? Well, this is a well known trade station and vacation spot. I suppose I could go 'help out' any travelers who come by. They'll _definitely_ want to revisit this little village once I'm through _helping_ them. The village's economy will skyrocket from that, won't it?" When the kage's face creased from the hidden threat, Hidan knew he'd gotten his attention. "I mean, if I were to make genin, I'd probably just die on my first mission, being how useless I am! Now, wouldn't _that_ be a tragic loss for the village!"

The Kage frowned and turned his full attention to the arrogant boy that was smirking in victory at him. "What sort of 'different test'..?"

The sensei blinked in surprise at the purposefully worded threat and the kage's reaction. _That little brat... He actually manipulated the kage_...

"Let me fight a genin." Hidan replied, sounding much more serious suddenly. "If I beat a genin, at least you'll know I'm good at taijutsu. Maybe I can make up for my lack of chakra."

The proposition actually wasn't an unreasonable one. After a few moments hesitation, the kage gave a reluctant nod. "..Very well... I'll go select a genin and the test shall begin immediately."

About ten minutes passed before Hidan found himself facing one of the villages genin in the school courtyard, and he seemed entirely bored and annoyed with having to waste his time on testing him.

The kage listed off a few rules for the fight, all of which were completely obvious, one of them actually being 'no death blows'.

 _Nah, I'm gonna kill the guy and destroy my one chance at making jounin. Dumbasses_... Hidan thought in irritation until he finally heard the one word he'd been waiting for.

"Begin!"

The genin finally made himself get into a fighting stance as if it were a chore, and Hidan wasted no time at charging him. Once he got close enough, they exchanged a few quick blows, but it ended when the genin moved faster and landed the first hit, which Hidan retreated shortly after to think of a new course of action, though he hardly got any time as the genin lunged at him to get him locked in another exchange of short punches.

Hidan jumped nimbly to the side though and avoided the attempt, and he successfully grabbed the back of the genin's shirt and yanked him down to the ground. The boy took the momentum of his fall to roll back to his feet and narrowly dodged a kick Hidan had aimed at him, and he couldn't help but curse as he missed his target.

The other boy made a quick hand sign and two clones appeared behind him, then all three lunged at Hidan, who jumped back in an attempt to give himself more time to decide how to fight three enemies at once.

 _Clones disperse with one hit as long as it's strong enough, right? So I just got to hit them as hard as I can until I find the real one._...

So Hidan did just that, despite how simple the plan was, and hit the closest target to him. It dispersed on contact.

 _One down, two to go..._

Little did he know, that while he'd had his attention on the clone, the other two had gotten around to his back, and he felt a swift kick connect with his back, knocking him to the ground.

He hissed in pain and rolled over, and he heard the genin's foot impact the ground where he'd been laying just moments before. He leaped to his feet and elbowed the other boy in face, breaking his nose with ease, and when he stumbled back, Hidan took his recovery time to get a strong punch to the boy's temple, knocking him to the ground once more.

The genin snarled in frustration and pulled a kunai from his pouch, standing a bit shakily with blood running from his nose and a look of fury on his face.

Hidan immediately became more wary, keeping his eyes on the sharp weapon, knowing one slip up one his part could lose him the fight, and if the kid really wanted it, his life. After all, who would really punish the genin for it anyways?

Pushing those thoughts aside, Hidan shot toward the genin once more, effectively blocking a swing of the blade by raising his arm so their forearms collided, bruising both of them, but successfully keeping the blade from his face.

The boy simply seemed even more frustrated, not expecting such a challenge from the village screw up.

Hidan smirked as he noticed the genin's moment of distraction and twisted his hips to knee the boy in the stomach. He folded over, clutching his stomach immediately, and Hidan gave a powerful kick to the side of his head. The genin collapsed to the ground, dropping the kunai knife to clutch his head.

Already knowing victory was his, Hidan grinned wider in triumph and pinned the genin, picking up the discarded knife and holding it to the boy's throat, just above the pulsing artery.

The kage seemed too shocked to speak for a moment, though he stood stiffly and managed a curt nod. "The fight is over. Hidan is the winner."

Hidan stood and gave the genin some space to stand and stalk off to nurse his bruises, casting the albino a glare and forgetting about the kunai.

"So I pass then, right?" Hidan asked hopefully.

Sighing reluctantly, the kage nodded once more. "I... suppose that was the deal..." Turning to the sensei, he said, "Get the hitai-ate..."

The man nodded, still looking shocked himself, and soon returned with the cloth and metal object, handing it almost gingerly to Hidan, as if he were in a terrible nightmare or some sort of dazed dream that he was hoping to wake from before his former student accepted it.

But alas, it was reality, and Hidan took the headband with a grin on his face and tied it around his head, the metal plate carved with Yugakure's symbol resting perfectly against his forehead.

 _Jounin, here I come!_


End file.
